


Closed Grey Eyes

by kitkatkaylie



Series: Jonmund Week 2020 [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Jonmund Week 2020, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: If you didn’t know better, you could believe Jon was only sleeping.Tormund did know better.Written for Day 6 of Jonmund Week 2020: Touch
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Series: Jonmund Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673965
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Closed Grey Eyes

Jon was cold to the touch. His skin icy and pale, far paler than it ever should have been.

His face was peaceful, if you did not know the truth, it would not be stupid to think he was merely sleeping. 

But Tormund did know the truth.

He knew that Jon merely looked like he was sleeping because they had made it so. They had closed his still, unseeing grey eyes, had washed the mud from his hair and face from where he had fallen. 

Tormund has been the one to remove the heavy layers of leather and fur, pulling the fabric away from cold, unresisting limbs.

He had not wanted the others to see Jon so exposed, had wanted him to keep a little dignity in death.

Each touch against the icy skin was as gentle as Tormund could make it, he poured all the emotion he had not yet confessed, the love that he had not had the chance to voice into each movement. He hoped against hope that wherever Jon was, he could see and understand the true depths of Tormund’s emotions.

Tormund looked one last time upon Jon’s features when he could not delay any longer. He tried to memorise the exact layout of his features, features that would soon be lost forever.

Tormund would not let Jon’s grey eyes turn blue. He would not let his Little Crow become another member of the Army of the Dead. 

When there was no more that could be done Tormund pressed a kiss to that cold brow and left the chamber. He had a pyre to build. 


End file.
